


Defy The Legends

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confusion, Gen, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: Let there be no mercy for those who dare to defy the laws of nature.Prepare for the end.[ Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU ]





	Defy The Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery Dungeon is better than the original games if you ask me, hahah.
> 
> Anyways, I kinda asked around if this thing would be a good idea [ considering the possible outcome ], and the fact that some of them are a bit... difficult to write. BAUbukfbsfuskabfskf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five vocalists got lost in a cave and decided to spend the night there, only to wake up and find themselves in some kind of weird place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept at 2 just to write this, my neck is kinda stiff now so I'm off-

Kasumi opened her eyes to find herself in what seems to be a pocket dimension with golden light that extended through all directions. She was surrounded by her friends, who were just as equally confused as she was. What was going on? She glanced over at Yukina, hoping for an answer- only to be replied with a blank stare.

 

Oddly enough, Kokoro wasn’t her usual loud, hyperactive self now. Even she was looking around, confused of what just happened and how the Hell did they even get there in the first place.

 

If her memory serves her right, they were sent on some kind of ‘team building camping trip’ to a forest somewhere up north, and they foolishly decided to explore a cave without the help of an experienced guide. They managed to get lost in the cave, and decided to take refuge in one of the many chambers that they found in the cave’s tunnel system. They started a fire using whatever twigs and scraps of wood that Kasumi decided to bring along and a lighter that Ran brought from home [ for emergency purpose, she said ], and went to sleep.

 

And the chamber in question was definitely not the place that they’re in as of now- it surely didn’t have golden light surrounding it, right?

 

“H-Hey.”

 

All five of them turned to the source of the voice- a teary-eyed, small creature that was floating in the air. It wore a desperate look on its face, and its eyes seemed to have seen things enough to write a book of a thousand tales. Wait. Hold on.

“A Jirachi!” Kasumi exclaimed. “See, Yukina-senpai? Ran-chan? They do exist!”

 

True enough, the creature in question was a Jirachi- a Pokemon- a being that a lot of people would simply brush off as part of a person’s wild imagination. Those who believed in their existence however, thought otherwise. Kasumi was one of those people, but then again, you can’t really blame her for wanting to believe in something like that, right? But the main question is, what was it doing here?

 

The Jirachi floated in silence for a while before it continued to speak again. “I’m sorry for bringing you into this mess- this’ll ruin things even more but I really need your help,” it said. “No- we, _we_ need your help.”

 

“Could’ve asked in a better way, but go on,” said Ran. She was obviously still grumpy over the fact that she woke up to find herself in a foreign dimension.

 

“My world is falling apart,” it continued. “I-I really don’t know where else to ask for help from- but we really need help. Some places have been submerged completely, others stuck in an eternal drought and there’s even some places that are trapped in a never-ending blizzard, causing the land to freeze over. Many Pokemon have died, and I don’t want to see more deaths…”

 

The five vocalists looked at each other in confusion. They have no knowledge whatsoever about this world that the Jirachi was talking about. They were just humans from their own world, not some finicky Pokemon thingymajig creature.

 

After a few minutes, they came to a silent agreement to help out the poor Jirachi. Even if they would be strangers to the Jirachi’s world, they could still try their best to save it. Even if the world wasn’t theirs, nobody deserved to die without a reason- right?

 

“We’ll help.”

 

The wish-granting Pokemon’s eyes lit up at their words. “R-really?” it said, only to be replied with either a nod or a smile. “T-thank you so much!”

 

“I… I hope that you guys would be safe throughout the journey. I don’t want to lose anymore friends….”

 

* * *

 

The cold, harsh weather was cruel and unforgiving- it was a miracle that the five, odd travelers were still alive when Ako stumbled across them. But then again, it was most likely due to the warmth radiated by the Growlithe. The Kirlia was the one that seemed to suffer the most though, since it didn’t exactly have any fur to block out the cold.

 

She poked the Absol- the one closest to her- on the cheek, only to have her hand being swatted away by the other’s fluffy paw. Oh well. Maybe Rinrin or Onee-chan could help?

 

Speaking of them…

 

“Ako! There you are!”

 

Ah, Onee-chan and the others have finally found her! She really thought that they wouldn’t be able to see her in the thick snow, but hey, at least they did try to find her. The older Frogardier was running towards her, followed by a Leafeon, a Prinplup, a Braixen, and a Furret who was lazily trudging behind in the snow.

 

“Onee-chan!” Ako said, hopping up and down so that the others could see her easily. “Come here! I want to show you something!”

 

After a few more tiny hops, Tomoe finally arrived, picking her younger sister up and ruffling the fluffy bits of her neck. “I swear that I won’t come to find you if you do that again!” she scolded.

 

The Froakie laughed nervously, knowing that the next time this happens she’ll have to walk home alone in the snow. “I know, but look!” she said, pointing at the group of five wanderers who were still asleep.

 

Well, screw that- they were awake now, most likely thanks to Ako’s loud screeching. Two of them were rather annoyed, one was confused, one was blinking awkwardly and one more was holding back laughter. Okay, they’re definitely some weird kind of traveller-trader group that managed to get lost during a blizzard or hailstorm or something.

 

Tomoe set Ako down next to a Braixen who happily started to reply to her younger sister’s rather odd whatnots, and approached the group of five. One was an annoyed Absol, one was a grumpy Dusk Lycanroc, one was a smiling Flaffy, one more was a confused Kirlia and- for the love of Arceus’ deep slumber, the Growlithe was really creeping her out. But the question was, how did they end up here in the first place?

 

The Frogardier took a moment to think of questions to ask before she started to talk. “Err- I apologize on my sister’s behalf for waking you guys up,” she began. The Absol’s scowl eased a bit at this.

 

“It’s okay!” the tiny Growlithe exclaimed. “We don’t really mind her- she seemed to be very happy when she found us, I heared her saying things like ‘Onee-chan would be so proud of me when I told her that I found people that we can save!’ and so on!”

 

She tried not to smile or cringe at the statement, and tried her best to keep herself composed. “Alright then- but what are you doing here? Did you get lost?”

 

Grumpy Lycanroc shook its head. A no. “We were asleep in a cave? When we woke up we were already here,” she said. “And why are you here? Why a Pokemon? Why do I feel all fuzzy?”

 

“Err- sorry to break this to you, but you’re a Pokemon too-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ako would be a very cute Froakie.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this- feel free to comment, I'll try my best to reply OwO

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't update this with any new chapters for over a month please come and shoot me on Twitter or something


End file.
